The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the `92-287` peach tree, and, more particularly, to such a peach tree which produces free stone fruit having clear yellow flesh and red pit cavity which mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately September 10 to September 15 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.
Although the varieties of peach trees producing commercially acceptable fruit relatively common, it is not common to find peach varieties that produce commercially acceptable fruit at the beginning or end of the typical peach growing season. Most peaches available at the end of the growing season are usually characterized as only marginally acceptable due to various factors, including poor coloration or taste, small size and unsuitable handling abilities. New peach varieties which produce fruit at the end of the growing season that have characteristics which are found in fruit produced at or near the peak portion of the growing season are usually considered to be commercially valuable. The variety of peach tree of the present invention is such a variety, as set forth herein.